


The Mark of Chronos

by SonnyGoten



Series: One step back, two steps towards friendship [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyGoten/pseuds/SonnyGoten
Summary: Draco Malfoy is send back in time into his 11 year old body. When he gets back to the future, he will ground Scorpius for life! But until then he will just have to... fit in? (Or not.)





	The Mark of Chronos

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta. If you find any mistakes in my writing, let me know. Thanks in advance!

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, when I get back I will ground you for life!_

That was the first thing crossing through Draco's mind as he continued to glare at his wrist. His wrist, however, was entirely too thin for an adult man and free from the cursed mark Voldemort had inflicted upon it. Instead, it was sporting the image of an hourglass, black sand trickling towards the bottom to indicate how much time was left to complete whatever it was his son had send him back in time to do.

Because it  **had** to be his son; who else had such liberal access to the Malfoy library to find knowledge on the Ritual of Chronos? Who else had the ability to cast the Mark of Chronos on him?

Him and Potter's brat, because obviously Scorpius wouldn't have come up with such an outrageous plan on his own.

_Have you and Albus learned **nothing** of the dangers of playing with time from the last time the two of you messed with a Time Turner?!_

The Ritual of Chronos was an obscure branch of time traveling magic that allowed one to send a soul back in time to inhabit their old body on the condition that express permission was granted from both the Lady Magic and Father Time. The soul cast back into the past wore the Mark of Chronos on his body, which was invisible to all eyes except for those of another time traveler. 

Draco knew this, because once upon a time he had tried to perform this ritual himself. He, however, had not been so lucky as to be able to pass judgment from the Great Entities of Reality.

"Your desire to change the course of time stems from regret," they had said, "but the goals you wish to achieve are not in line with the stars of fate and fortune."

 _Obviously, the whimsical wishes of my son and Potter's brat align themselves with **all** the stars of the_ _universe_ , Draco mocked the two Great Entities silently in his mind.

Quickly, he dressed himself for the day and went downstairs for breakfast, pondering over what it was his son could possibly want from him that he could obtain in the past.

 _Improved relations with Potter, no doubt,_ he mused with a snort as he bit into a slice of toast, entirely unaware of the spooked glances his parents were sending both him and each other.  _And how is this any different from my own desires to bring my family to the winning side of the war? What was so wrong about **that**? Damn fickle stars!_

"Draco, my dear, your father just mentioned he had some business to take care of, and that we will have to move our plans for Diagon Alley to the afternoon. Is that alright with you?" his mother asked him and he nodded absentmindedly.

"Of course, mother."

Another look from Lucius went over his head.

"I was thinking of buying you the Nimbus 2000 to make it up to you, son."

"No, that's fine. It's not as if I can enter the Quidditch team in my first year at Hogwarts."

"And... is there anything else you would like to have while we gather your school supplies at Diagon Alley?" Narcissa asked, her eyes trained on her husband.

Draco frowned. "I suppose I would prefer a silver cauldron over the pewter ones that are recommended on the supply list. Two extra sets of crystal phials. Some extra potion ingredients. And maybe a few extra work robes, just in case."

God knows what a bunch of roughhousing **children** could do to his stuff! Draco still remembered that day Scorpius had owled him in a panic after all three of his work robes had been spelled neon-pink in his second week at Hogwarts. Better to have a few extra on hand.

After all, he would have to stay in the past until he had completed his son's wishes before he was allowed to return to the future.

Draco's mind focused back to the new Mark on his wrist. Time was ticking. If he had not fulfilled the mission by the time all the sand of the hourglass had reached the bottom, he would be stuck in the past forever. Possibly, this would entirely erase the future as he knew it. Or, it would create an alternate timeline, which he could not escape from. The details on that aspect of the Ritual had been entirely fuzzy when he had researched it.

_Fuck._

Once more, Draco missed the significant looks his parents were sending each other over his head.

\---

The door opened at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions with a creak, bringing Draco out of his pensive thoughts. A rather small child in over-sized muggle clothing entered the shop nervously, causing a small niggling feeling at the back of Draco's mind to tug for his attention. He frowned. Nothing should be strange about children entering Madam Malkin's shop; Hogwarts would begin soon and children needed robes for attendance. So why was this unimpressive muggle-born child suddenly capturing all of his attention?

It was as the child turned around that Draco suddenly froze in place. 

_No way!_

That face, he would always recognize that face!

But it **couldn't** be! That was NOT Potter!

Why the hell was Potter wearing muggle rags?!

Draco sat stiffly on his stool as Potter was led onto the one next to him. How the hell did one talk to the child version of one's longtime rival?

He sucked in a deep breath to gather his courage.

_Come on, Draco! Your son is waiting for you in the future. You need to do this!_

He forced a smile onto his face. " Hi! Hogwarts too? My name is Draco."

Potter gave him a shy smile and replied: "Yes. I'm Harry."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please consider visiting my [website](https://sonnygoten.wordpress.com/).


End file.
